Beet J. Stag
"Stag Buster!" Beet J. Stag (ビート・J・スタッグ, Bīto Jei Sutaggu), or simply "J", is the beetle-type BuddyRoid partner of Masato Jin (Beet Buster). He can also become Stag Buster (スタッグバスター, Sutaggubasutā), the fifth of the Go-Busters. The "J." stands for "Jueki" (ジュウエキ), which means "tree sap". Biography Beet J. Stag, or "J", is Masato Jin's personal creation. J accompanied Masato upon his return from Subspace, as he first introduced himself to Takeshi Kuroki and later the Go-Busters . He later reveals that he can transform into the silver Go-Buster, Stag Buster (though Cheeda Nick comments it isn't so much as transforming as it is stripping) and coordinates his attacks with Beet Buster. As Masato collects Enetron for his own purposes. He tells J to ask "Kuro-rin" for his own supply. It is revealed that he had stowed as trash data aboard a previous enemy Megazord from Hyper Space and now acts as a marker for the avatar of Masato Jin, who cannot come to Earth in person. As long as J is operational, he can conjure up the avatar of Masato to operate on Earth. . Stag Buster - Stag Buster= Stag Buster is the Go-Buster persona for "J". He achieves this form when he casts off his golden Buddyroid parts, retaining his arm braces and shoulder pads, which become more streamlined and change to a metallic blue. Once the Buster suit is revealed, his head is revealed as a hollow Go-Busters helmet, which is "sealed" by the visor during the transformation. Arsenal *Morphin Blaster *DriveBlade *Transpod Mecha * SJ-05 }} Personality Beet J. Stag is a living testament to Masato Jin's belief that quirks make machines more interesting. J's "quirk" is that he likes appearing cool, though he has a habit of always standing in the way of Masato, which greatly annoys his creator and partner. He is also a self proclaimed egoist, having no concerns except for his own Behind the scenes Portrayal Beet J. Stag is voiced by . As Stag Buster, his suit actor is , whose previous role was Gokai Silver in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Sentai notes *Stag Buster shares the motif of the Japanese Stag Beetle with Kuwaga Raiger of the two-man Gouraiger team in Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, just as Beet Buster shares Kabuto Raiger's Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle motif. *He is the first BuddyRoid that can become a Go-Buster. **He is similar to Gosei Knight on this fact, who became the first Headder to gain humanoid form to fight alongside the Goseigers. Coincidentally, Gosei Knight is one of Stag Buster's immediate color predecessors. *J. Stag is the first and currently only Silver Ranger to be a part of a five-man Sentai team. *J. Stag is the only Silver Ranger to have two immediate predecessors in color (Gosei Knight and Gokai Silver). *He is the only Sentai Ranger to have two Ranger Keys (in the toyline, not the series), one for his BuddyRoid form, and the other for his Ranger form. Ranger Key The and the are two Go-Buster Ranger Keys which was announced after those of the first three Go-Busters and along that of Beet Buster. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if they will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should they exist, they would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Pink or Gokai Silver, into Stag Buster and Beet J. Stag respectively. References Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Silver Category:Go-Busters Category:BuddyRoid Category:Energy Management Center Category:Non human sentai ranger